March Madness
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: (Recueil d'OS pour la Hijack week de mars, et les futures week)
1. Day1 Highschool

Disclaimer : Les deux films et leurs personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Première tentative chez le Hijack, pour la magnifique Hijack week de tumblr (pour les intéressé(e)s, elle se déroule du 9 au 15 mars, tout les détails sont sur tumblr ou, si vous voulez, vous m'envoyez un MP et je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir). Le thème de ce jour 1 étant le lycée/lycéen, Hiccup est lycéen, de même que tout le groupe de Berk. Jack est un étudiant. Quant à la boîte de nuit, elle existe réellement ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et désolé pour les fautes j'ai à peine eu le temps de relire. Je publierais les autres OS ce week-end, pour cause d'internat. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« -Comment j'ai pu accepter de venir ici, je me le demande..., soupira Hiccup, la tête dans le bois laqué du bar.

Présentement, il se trouvait en boîte de nuit, endroit ô combien haï par sa personne. Pourquoi il y était contre son gré alors ? Eh bien c'était tout simple : Il venait juste d'avoir 18 ans, donc ses amis l'avaient traîné dans cet antre maudit avant de le lâcher au bar -maintenant qu'il pouvait consommer- et de partir s'amuser sur la piste de danse. Bon déjà, cela inaugurait bien la soirée, se faire abandonner de la sorte.. Cela plantait les bases. Il allait mourir d'ennui. Ou à cause de la mauvaise musique. C'était aussi possible.

« -Allez, Hic, on s'amuse bien ! Tu devrais nous rejoindre !, s'exclama Astrid, sa meilleure amie, en se laissant gracieusement tomber sur une chaise voisine.

-Content de le savoir, y'en a qui s'éclatent, marmonna-t-il, toujours dans le bar.

-T'es mauvaise langue, si tu te levais, tu t'amuserais aussi. Un martini s'il vous plaît, dit-elle à l'adresse du serveur, T'as même pas commandé de boisson en plus, râla-t-elle en commençant à siroter.

-mêmetempsboiretoutseul...

-Quoi ?

-Écoute, Astrid, je trouve ça gonflé de te plaindre de moi alors que pour MA fête, vous m'avez emmené dans un lieu que je déteste. Et je ne te parle même pas de la musique. Tu sais très bien que j'ai l'électro en horreur. Si vous aviez envie d'aller en boîte, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me prendre comme prétexte. Ah, et je t'ai parlé du fait que les oraux du BAC commencent dans trois jours et que j'avais plus envie de réviser que de vous observer danser ? On aurait pu faire ça en été, quand tout aurait été tranquille..., fit remarquer le lycéen.

-Tu trouves toujours quelque chose pour te plaindre, grogna la blonde en levant les bras au ciel, Tu sais quoi, lèves-toi, je vais t'y amener, moi, sur la piste ! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !

-C'est non. Sans moi. Je t'ai déjà dit que...

-...que tu haïssais l'électro. Mais tu sais, tu as une salle spéciale musique rétro, lui indiqua Astrid, tu y seras peut-être mieux, continua-t-elle pensive.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Tu me vois vraiment danser sur du Abba ou je ne sais quoi ?, souffla Hiccup, complètement désespéré puis, quand elle ne réagit pas, J'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

-Absolument pas.

-Oh misère... »

Il envoya une rapide prière à tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que quelqu'un l'aide, quelqu'un qui distrairait Astrid le temps qu'il se carapate dehors ou dans un tout autre endroit meilleur que la boîte. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout entrain de se déhancher au milieu de quadragénaires nostalgiques, sur une piste multicolore, relancé toutes les cinq secondes par un DJ à la coupe afro. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se rendait vraiment compte à quel point sa maison était accueillante, chaleureuse, à quel point son chat Krokmou lui manquait... Même son père et ses critiques perpétuelles lui donnait plus envie que la musique. Le moulin enchanté, qu'elle s'appelait, cette boîte. L'ironie de sa situation face à un nom aussi... attrayant lui fit naître un sourire jaune. Il aurait dû refuser et passer la soirée avec lui-même, au lieu de perdre son temps ici. L'atmosphère était tellement saturée de sueur que cela lui donnait la nausée. Tout en lançant un regard de chien battu à la porte d'entrée, il se fit la promesse qu'il trouverait un moyen de disparaître, de semer Astrid et de se cacher pour le reste de la soirée. Tant pis, ses prétendus amis se moqueraient de lui dès lundi, mais il avait sa fierté, et sa fierté lui intimait de ne pas danser s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser pour le restant de ses pauvres jours.

« -On y est !

-Je suppose que si je me cache dans le papier peint, tu vas me tuer ? »

Astrid le gratifia d'un œillade meurtrière.

« -Ok, j'ai rien dit...

-Si tu veux je peux rester avec toi.

-Et laisser tout seul le charmant jeune homme avec qui tu étais ?, rit Hiccup, un peu railleur.

-Que-comment tu sais ?, rougit la lycéenne.

-L'avantage d'être à l'écart, c'est que tu peux voir beaucoup de choses, sifflota-t-il, l'air innocent, blagues à part, retournes-y, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'attend.

-Mais toi ?

-Je vais aller au bar, boire une vodka ou deux, et autoriser mon esprit à s'échapper ailleurs, je pense. Je risquerais pas de faire une rencontre intéressante au milieu du disco »

Astrid se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable de l'ennuie de son ami d'enfance. Cependant, personne de leur groupe n'accepterait de venir du côté disco (il faut dire qu'au moment où elle était partie parler à Hiccup, Rustik et Kranedur en étaient à se taper en rythme avec leur tentative ratée de battle de break. Personne ne pourrait les séparer avant leur évanouissement respectif), et elle souhaitait de tout son cœur repartir danser avec le jeune étudiant blond qu'elle avait rencontré. Toutefois, le châtain semblait prêt à se noyer, littéralement, dans l'alcool, ou à s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la sortie la plus proche. Elle promena son regard dans la salle, afin de mesurer l'ambiance et de savoir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper, une borne d'arcade par exemple, ou bien un garçon potable pour son gay de meilleur ami. Le temps que son attention se fixe à nouveau sur le jeune homme, ce dernier avait déjà trouvé son tabouret et commandé sa boisson. En cet instant, il ressemblait plus à l'alcoolique fétiche d'un bar quelconque qu'un tout nouveau majeur qui fêtait son anniversaire. Soupirant, elle se dirigea de son côté du moulin enchanté, souriant quand son petit coup de foudre se dirigea dans sa direction. Elle crut voir un flash blanc passer à côté d'elle, cependant, elle ne vit pas grand-chose d'autre que son futur partenaire de danse.

« -Viedemerdetiens, grommela Hiccup en vidant cul-sec sa vodka, une autre s'il vous plaît.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, remarqua la barmaid aux cheveux colorés -et quasiment fluo.

-Mes amis s'amusent sans moi, je suppose que ça devrait me réjouir mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Vous devriez les rejoindre alors, si vous vous mettez à l'écart, vous ne risquez pas de passer une bonne soirée.

-Je n'aime pas danser et je ne sais pas, de toute façon. J'ai plus de chance de blesser quelqu'un.

-Vous pourriez faire de belles rencontres, sans pour autant être le roi de la piste, proposa-t-elle.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'un jeune homme charmant va débarquer d'un coup en disant « excusez-moi, ce siège est vide ? » et me tenir la conversation ? À moi ?

-Jeune homme ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien... Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il arrive, rit-elle légèrement en adressant un signe de main à une personne derrière lui.

-Eh Tooth !, s'exclama une voix masculine, ça va ? Excuse-moi, ce siège est vide ? »

L'être le plus excentrique de toute la ville s'assit à côté de lui sans attendre sa réponse. Il n'aurait pas pu la lui donner de toute façon, absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation du nouveau venu. Bon. Tout de suite, on voyait qu'il était le genre d'hommes à aimer les plaisanteries, à cause de son sourire malicieux (le petit brun était convaincu que ce rictus ne le quittait jamais. Une intuition), mais aussi qu'il appréciait se faire remarquer. Peut-être était-ce grâce à ces cheveux blancs ébouriffés qui captaient absolument toutes les couleurs des néons, ou bien ces yeux bleus glacés illuminés par une étincelle qui promettait rires, blagues, voire un numéro de téléphone. Hem. Peut-être qu'il avait inventé la dernière partie. En même temps, pouvait-on vraiment lui en tenir rigueur ? Sa dernière relation ne s'était pas finie de la meilleure manière et l'être à ses côtés était sans nul doute possible la personnification même du mot « fascinant ». Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur la carrure fine et svelte, couverte d'un jean skinny beige et d'un tee-shirt bleu, les deux habits étant si simples et lui allant tellement bien que cela en était presque insultant. Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il bavait ? Il n'en était pas sûr, toutefois il n'irait pas vérifier, c'était le meilleur moyen de se griller auprès de l'autre client. Il remercia la serveuse, Tooth semblait-il, et tenta de se concentrer sur un sujet bidon, du genre la probabilité que Rustik et Kranedur se fassent virer avant la fin de la soirée. Le pourcentage approchait tant des cent qu'il jeta son idée aux oubliettes. Ces deux guignols ne savaient pas comment se tenir et Kognedur n'aiderait en rien. La blonde à tresses irait plutôt rejoindre la mêlée pour mieux refaire le portrait de son frère. Que ses amis étaient civilisés...

« -Et le jeune homme, comment s'appelle-t-il ?, s'enquit le plus âgé en se tournant vers le lycéen.

-Hein ? Euh... Hiccup, bafouilla-t-il, honteux de son prénom (signifiant... hoquet).

-C'est mignon. Ça te va bien. »

C'était lui ou l'inconnu-beau-gosse lui lançait un regard charmeur ?

« -Euh merci je suppose..

-Tu supposes, rit l'autre, moi c'est Jack. Moins original déjà »

Il avait ponctué toute sa tirade d'un sourire aussi blanc que ses mèches de cheveux. Hiccup se sentit rosir sous l'intérêt assez prononcé de ce qu'il supposait être un étudiant pour sa personne. Il n'avait rien de bien attirant, dans son jean large, sa chemise olive et son Marcel rayé, le tout accompagné de tâches de rousseur. Il y avait mieux.

« -Tu n'es pas très bavard.

-Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec les inconnus au bar. Enfin ça pourrait être pire, déclara-t-il en calant son menton dans sa paume.

-Quel cynisme ! C'est « démons de minuit » qui te met dans cet état ?

-Le mauvais goût est partout, je n'y prête plus attention. De toute façon, je ne danse pas. »,dit Hiccup en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jack lui sourit avant de se lever et de partir. *Ça c'est fait, adieu tes chances de lui parler. Bravo Hiccup, un jour tu devrais apprendre à te taire*. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa avant que deux grandes mains aux doigts fins ne lui fassent quitter son tabouret, sa vodka encore dans la main, et ne l'attirent au milieu de la foule. Son kidnappeur, alias Jack, passa son bras autour de sa taille, toujours souriant - il devait fixer ses zygomatiques avec du botox pour pouvoir le faire tenir aussi longtemps-, pas du tout dérangé par la gaucherie de son partenaire forcé.

« -Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de danser, et pas avec une femme qui pourrait être ma mère. Tu me fais un peu de la peine à être tout seul, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser tout les deux, t'en penses quoi ?, offrit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Euuuh d'accord...

-Un gars aussi mignon que toi ne devrait pas rester tout seul dans son coin, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, charmeur.

Hiccup ne réagit que par un rougissement prononcé, heureusement caché par les néons. Il était maintenant clair qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil, et que la réciproque était vraie. Il se laissa guider, appréciant ce qui promettait d'être une bonne fête d'anniversaire, sans ses amis, avec un inconnu pour le moins canon en gros bonus. Bien sûr, il ne montrerait pas son intérêt. Il préférait profiter puis voir si cela en valait vraiment le coup -au quel cas, il y avait possibilité qu'il donne son numéro. Peut-être. Pour le moment, il se concentrait sur le rythme. C'était bien loin d'un niveau professionnel, de la part des deux, mais Jack était doté d'une aura festive qui compensait son manque de talent. En fait, il faisait un petit peu n'importe quoi (*comme si on pouvait faire autrement sur cette chanson*, réfléchit Hiccup), et ça passait. À côté, le petit châtain se mouvait difficilement, tentant de ne pas renverser son précieux liquide, tout en essayant de se mettre à la hauteur relative du talent du plus vieux. C'était... complexe. Et il devait sans doute avoir l'air ridicule, puisque Jack se mit à rire aux larmes. Vexé, Hiccup se détacha de l'étreinte de l'argenté, sortit de la piste et reprit place au comptoir. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de bonne volonté pour ne pas dégager Jack et accepter la « danse », alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et l'autre exigeait en plus qu'il sache exécuter parfaitement le madison -oui parce qu'il avait changé de musique- ? Ce n'était pas pensable, même dans la quatrième dimension, qu'il y arrive. Il n'y pouvait rien. Et ça l'énervait qu'un mec qui se contentait de relier ensemble des mouvements plus qu'improbables puisse se moquer de lui. Tant pis pour son beau visage, il détestait les idiots.

« -C'est vraiment une soirée de merde, soupira une énième fois le nouveau majeur, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, cracha-t-il alors que Jack s'accoudait à sa droite. Allons bon, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans être suivi.

-Eh désolé. Je voulais pas te blesser.

-C'est raté.

-Pardon, c'est juste que t'étais tellement mignon avec ton air tout concentré. Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir pour le moment et juste te détendre, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bar. Heureusement que la barmaid était son amie.

-Essaye de danser avec de la vodka dans la main, c'est une véritable partie de plaisir, rétorqua le plus jeune.

-Certes. Pourtant, j'ai une petite idée, si tu ne la bois pas tout de suite par toi-même.

-Ta grammaire est étrange, remarqua Hiccup en jouant avec son verre.

-Hey, j'y peux rien, c'est difficile de parler avec toi sans être hypnotisé, répliqua Jack en haussant les sourcils dans une parodie de drague*.

-Ah nan pitié, pas les phrases clichées, pouffa Hiccup.

-Tout ceux qui disent que le vert est maudit ont-ils une fois regardé dans tes yeux pour connaître la vraie damnation ?

-Tu t'enfonces.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder le ciel, ses constellations sont inscrites sur ta peau, continua Jack en riant lui aussi.

-Oh dieux, c'est de pire en pire, éclata Hiccup, étouffé de rire dans son verre.

-J'ai réussi à te faire sourire ! Miracle !, s'exclama Jack, maintenant plus proche de son petit coup de foudre que jamais, tu es bien mieux quand tu t'amuses.

-Merci.

-Tu comptes finir ton verre ? Il y a une petite terrasse pas loin, je suis sûr que tu t'y sentiras beaucoup mieux qu'ici.

-Hm peut-être. Laisse-moi deux minutes, et je te rejoins.

-C'est trop long !, se plaignit l'argenté avant de se saisir du verre et de le vider.

-EH ! Ma vod- »

Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres atrocement froide au goût alcoolisé. Ah. Ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Bon. Que faire ? C'était dur de prendre le temps de réfléchir avec lui-même quand il avait terriblement envie de sa vodka, et quand un homme relativement très acceptable, tout aussi gay que lui, lui proposait de la lui faire boire à même sa bouche. Il décida d'une réaction mitigée : il mut ses propres lèvres contre leurs jumelles et ouvrit la bouche, acceptant le liquide, mais ne bougea pas plus. Pas de bras qui s'enroule ou de grands moments de passion de un, parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public, de deux, parce qu'il n'était pas un gars facile qui se laisse entraîner sans réflexion. Il ferma juste les yeux, ne les rouvrant que quand l'échange fut finit. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de profiter des quelques secondes de véritable baiser. Résister à la tentation se présentait comme compliqué.

« -Tu sais, Jack, tu ferais mieux de ne pas pousser ta chance, remarqua Hiccup avec un petit rictus.

-Oh. C'est un râteau ?, demanda-t-il, gêné.

-Hmmm, non. Toutefois... Je préfère qu'on apprenne à se connaître, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Y'a pas de problème ! Il y aurait une chance que j'ai ton numéro à la fin de la soirée ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore », défia Hiccup.

Rien que par la lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard bleuté de son compagnon de la soirée, le futur étudiant sut qu'il relevait le challenge, qu'il ne repartirait sans un téléphone, un Facebook ou un skype, voire un autre rendez-vous. Abandonnant sans regret son siège près de Tooth, Hiccup se fit entraîner à travers toute la boîte, dansant bon gré mal gré, juste pour rester avec ce qui était son meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire. Il ne s'améliora pas mais passa un très agréable moment, surtout sur la terrasse, quand les deux hommes ne faisaient que parler. Il adressa un remerciement mental à ses amis. S'ils avaient été avec lui, jamais Jack n'aurait ne serait-ce que pensé à l'aborder, au vu de la brutalité des protagonistes. L'argenté était un peu fou sur les bords, mais il était un défi que Hiccup était prêt à surmonter, rien que pour le plaisir de l'avoir en ami... ou en potentiel futur petit ami. Il se déciderait plus tard.

*Finalement, ça a du bon de se faire lâchement abandonner par ses potes* pensa-t-il une fois la fête finie, alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Son portable notifiait déjà un nouveau message.

Il rectifiait : Les boîtes de nuit étaient géniales. Surtout quand on était aussi bien accompagné.

* * *

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	2. Day2 College

Disclaimer : Les deux films et leurs personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Coucou ! Allez avant tout, merci, mille fois merci pour vos review, vos favoris et à ceux qui suivent ! Vous rendez mes journées merveilleuses et mon envie d'écrire du Hijack plus fort que jamais !

Emmawh : Tant mieux alors, j'espère que celui te fera aussi passer un bon moment bien qu'il soit plus... triste

Eyako : Aaaah enfin xD ! Tu vas pouvoir repaître ton appétit durement mis à l'épreuve cette semaine ;) Ce n'est pas tellement que Jack est un habitué, c'est juste que Tooth est son amie en-dehors en fait. Je ne le vois pas aller en boîte tout seul

The Deadly Nadder : Vois-tu j'ai découvert ta review jeudi matin, avec celle d'Aangelik, et comment dire... Elle a illuminé ma journée ? Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! Merci beaucoup ! Ah et puis je suis tout à fait d'accord, l'Hijack anglais c'est sympa mais à la fin, c'est bien d'en avoir aussi en français ! Je prévois d'ailleurs de continuer. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce petit OS !

Aangelik : Tu m'as fait rire, ta bonne humeur se sentait à travers ta review ! Tu comptes faire celle de juin ? C'est super ! Je la ferais aussi niveau fanfic (je dessine aussi bien que... oui qu'un pied on peut dire ça) ^^. La boîte n'est pas gay, en fait les gens n'y prêtent juste pas attention, ils sont concentrés sur la musique -et pour le coup du Abba, j'imagine vraiment Hiccup avec une chemise fluo et le pantalon pattes d'eph avant de me dire que non, ça ne marchait pas. Quant aux noms, je n'aime pas trop Harold et vu que son prénom original est Hiccup... Krokmou c'est plus spécial, c'est par qu'il est un chat et que l'on donne souvent des noms anglais aux chats d'après ce que j'entends. Il reprendra son vrai nom bientôt ^^ (et puis les autres, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux garder en français, histoire de ne pas embrouiller les gens ! x))

Rubyy : Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime donc je te le redis, admire ma logique !

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur le Jour 2, l'Université avec la petite surprise que cet OS est la suite du premier ! Mais vous allez voir... Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jamais le café n'avait paru si amer, si imbuvable, aux yeux de Jack. Il ne pourrait en avaler une seule goutte, pas avant que la boule dans sa gorge n'ait disparu. Et la probabilité qu'une telle chose se produise était bien faible face à la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en était pas douté... Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas mal. Qu'avait-il raté ? Quelles fautes avait-il commises ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il pourrait les lui pardonner … ?

«-Écoute Jack, j'ai bien réfléchi et... Je... Je veux qu'on se sépare, lui avait-il dit, alors qu'ils commandaient leur boisson, ce n'est plus comme avant. Et puis...

-Et puis tu n'es plus sûr de m'aimer vraiment. C'est ça ? », avait-il doucement continué Jack, déjà écœuré. C'était ce qu'on lui disait à chaque fois mais jamais on ne lui donnait de vrais moyens de ne pas reproduire la même erreur.

Pitoyablement, en se rongeant une lèvre inférieure déjà éprouvée par la culpabilité, son désormais ex-petit ami avait baissé la tête. Voilà où ils en étaient. Avec douleur, Jack dut reconnaître qu'au moins, il n'avait pas l'air de faire cela de gaîté de cœur, même si lui-même devrait bientôt se résigner à accepter. Si Hiccup prenait la peine de lui confirmer ce qu'ils craignaient tout deux depuis quelques petits mois, alors il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Hiccup affirmait toujours quelque chose avec la preuve qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait encore envie de se battre, pour rester avec lui et conserver leur relation à la fois houleuse et calme. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen, n'est-ce pas ? Horrifié, il reconnut que depuis leur dernière St-Valentin, leur couple s'était embourbé dans une sorte de platitude sans grandes disputes, sans grandes joies aussi. Cela valait-il assez pour y mettre une fin ? Vraiment ?

L'argenté détacha lentement sa main de son gobelet -le liquide lui brûlait la paume mais il n'en avait cure- afin de se saisir de la dextre du petit châtain. Elle tremblait. Il encaissait difficilement, à l'instar de Jack, l'idée de se séparer de la personne qu'il avait aimé plus que tout durant un long moment. Trois ans précisément. Il était dur d'y mettre un terme alors qu'il avait chéri leur lien autant que son amant, voire plus. Lui aussi avait cru à une belle fin au milieu des grains et des cloches, à une retraite paisible avec un homme aux cheveux éternellement blancs. Oui, il en avait rêvé, jusqu'à il y a peu, où il s'était malheureusement rendu compte que ce ne serait pas possible. Cela ressemblait davantage, à la lumière de cet instant empli de regret, à un doux et naïf rêve d'adolescente. Il n'y avait plus l'étincelle. Constatation cruelle et fort simple, malheureusement.

Ses doigts légèrement calleux s'enroulèrent autour de ceux, froids et doux, du plus vieux les serrant comme une excuse pour ses mots, qu'il ne retirerait pourtant pas.

« -Tu sais Hic, commença Jack, la gorge nouée, quand je t'ai vu en boîte pour tes dix-huit ans, la première fois donc, j'avais juste envie de te faire rire et de flirter un peu, de ne pas prendre cette soirée au sérieux. Je vais être honnête, j'ai été le premier étonné que ça marche. Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à une grande histoire, juste quelques rendez-vous, on se rendrait compte qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre, point barre, tu vois ? Je n'aurais jamais parié qu'on s'entendrait si bien, et qu'on resterait autant de temps ensemble. Et je pense affirmer sans me tromper que tu partageais cette idée, constata-t-il tristement, Pourtant, Hic, j'ai passé des moments superbes avec toi, même avec nos engueulades, je ne peux pas dire que tu ne m'as pas rendu heureux. La vérité, c'est que j'ai du mal à me dire que tu veuilles vraiment... C'est pour ça que je te demande, es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? Tu sais que...

-Que tu mets un point d'honneur à ne pas ressortir avec tes ex. Que tu te dis que si ça n'a pas fonctionné une fois, il n'y a pas de raison que se passe mieux la seconde. Je sais, coupa Hiccup avant de reprendre plus calmement, crois-moi, j'ai réfléchi. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à foncer. Le truc c'est que... Je n'arrive plus vraiment à être totalement épanoui, totalement heureux. Ne te méprends pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment à la vue de l'air dépité de son ancien compagnon, Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as même rien fait qui puisse me faire regretter d'avoir été avec toi, je t'ai aimé tout le long de notre relation, sans faille. Cependant... Au cours de ces dernières semaines, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose qui m'horrifie, dont tu ne peux pas rester inconscient. Je... Je t'aime, mais plus comme ami, plus comme une habitude que par véritable...passion. Et... et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas rester avec toi en sachant ça ! Crois-moi, c'est la pire décision que je n'ai jamais prise et... D'un côté, je n'ai pas envie, de l'autre, je me dis que c'est mieux pour nous deux... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi peu clair que maintenant », termina le plus jeune en souriant amèrement.

Jack n'eut pas besoin de lui relever le visage pour savoir que l'autre était aux bords des larmes et que cette décision lui déchirait le cœur. Comme si lui aussi s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Jack savait déjà ce que Hiccup ressentait, à lui de choisir ce qu'il comptait répondre. Il devait bien réfléchir. Un oui, et il ne connaîtrait plus le bonheur de l'enlacer, les frissons que ses mains rêches arrivaient toujours à amener sur sa peau d'opale. Un non, la dispute, inévitable, puis leur rupture n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions : Hiccup ne changerait pas d'avis, même si cela lui en coûtait beaucoup. Donc dans leur intérêt commun...

« -D'accord. Je ne pourrais pas te forcer à rester quand tu le ne veux pas. Ce serait dégueulasse de ma part, soyons honnête, mais je ne fais pas ça par plaisir... Je donnerais tout, Hic, tout pour toi, c'est pour ça que j'accepte, je ne peux pas te refuser ta liberté. Si tu ne veux plus de moi... Je m'en vais... Je-je ne veux pas partir, sache le. Mais t'as raison... T'as raison. C'est le mieux à faire », avoua Jack, la voix brisée, prêt à éclater en sanglot.

Il n'avait pas la force de faire un plus long discours pour tenter de convaincre Hiccup quand il savait que ce serait totalement inutile. Sa poitrine entière se consumait sous la souffrance de son cœur qui semblait se tordre et se déchirer.

Hiccup se leva, contourna la table puis intima mentalement à l'étudiant de se lever, sans lui lâcher la main. Ils avaient tout deux besoin d'un dernier contact, il le sentait -bien que cette envie lui donnait l'impression d'être un parfait enfoiré. Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur le prit dans ses bras à peine debout. Il serait dur de se détacher de Jack, chose qu'il ne voulait justement pas, il voulait au moins rester son ami, une relative et maladroite amitié, au moins cela... *Je ne suis qu'un égoïste* pensa Hiccup tout en serrant Jack contre lui. Tout le café regardait, triste mais silencieux ? Qu'importe. Il était temps pour eux d'échanger une dernière étreinte, exaltant le regret et la résignation, avant de redevenir ce qu'ils avaient été au tout début, des connaissances (il ne pourrait rien y avoir de mieux) sans possibilité d'une fin heureuse ensemble.

« -Je suis désolé Jack, hoqueta Hiccup, j'espère juste... J'espère juste que tu ne disparaîtras pas d'un coup. Je voudrais...

-Je ne vais nulle part... Il me faudra juste du temps, lui parvint les mots étouffés de son... Il n'avait plus de mots pour le décrire.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ça arrange les choses si je te dis que je serai là », tenta de plaisanter l'auburn, le cœur n'y étant absolument pas mais sachant Jack sensible à l'humour, il essaya tout de même.

Contre sa volonté, Jack se détacha, passant la manche de son sweat-shirt sur son visage défait, essuyant avant qu'elles ne coulent les larmes de douleur. Tel un feu de cheminée mourant, leur histoire s'éteignait de plus en plus vite, au point qu'elle n'existait plus depuis maintenant 180 secondes, temps affreusement long pour les deux anciens amants. Le feu ne prenait plus et les braises tièdes ne deviendraient bientôt que des cendres oubliées, à jeter aux quatre vents en attendant la fin de leur temps respectif, où elles reprendraient la forme de souvenir doux-amer d'une relation chérie jusqu'à l'instant fatidique. Alors, pour sceller cette si triste fin, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en un baiser d'adieu. Le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon et leur « nous » n'existait plus.

« -Au revoir Jack, souffla le châtain en sortant, refoulant son envie de pleurer.

-Au revoir Hiccup », fut la réponse une fois le détenteur du prénom parti de son côté.

Le café resta encore silencieux derrière eux, respectant le moment. Jack se mit à courir vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami dès que la porte eut été refermée derrière lui, puis laissa toutes ses émotions rouler sur ses joues. Il y avait cru, et y croirait encore un peu. Quand il ne reste plus rien, alors reste l'espoir disait-on, donc il espérerait encore pendant un moment. Si Hiccup voulait revenir, il l'accueillerait. Mais il savait que sa happy-end n'existerait que dans ses songes.

Cela n'avait été qu'un beau rêve qui avait pris fin bien trop tôt à son goût.

* * *

Bon, bah voilà... Un peu plus court parce que vraiment, ça m'a presque brisé le cœur de leur faire ça, mais bon, je n'écris pas toujours des choses joyeuses ^^". Alors vos avis ?


	3. Day3 Hogwards

Disclaimer : Dragons et les Cinq Légendes appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Re-coucou, voici le jour 3, alias le jour Poudlard !

The Deadly Nadder : Ahahaha je sais, c'était pas mon préféré non plus, j'ai détesté les séparer... Ils se quittent parce qu'ils savent qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver à part une amitié chaotique, mais le fait est qu'ils se sont tellement liés au cours de leur relation q'uils ne peuvent pas faire ça sans avoir mal tout les deux. Il est plus simple de quitter quelqu'un qui nous a fait du mal qu'une personne qui nous aime sans conditions mais que l'on aime plus. Et puis il fallait bien que je case quelques OS tristes, sinon ça aurait été vite répétitif x) ! Désolé pour l'attente !

Bon ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter donc je ne sais pas ce que cet OS, je peux vous dire par contre qu'il se passe dans l'après Trio D'or. Et aussi qu'il est le plus long de la série pour l'instant ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom était un être sympathique, un peu cynique au demeurant, à ceci près qu'il était invisible. Il était un bleu et argent banal perdu au milieu d'une foule de robes noires, sans signes distinctifs ou talents particuliers. Intelligent, cultivé, mais pas au niveau de la légende encore vivante, Hermione Granger. Ni beau, ni laid, doué en magie sans trop en faire, il était ce genre de sorcier sur lequel le regard passait et ne se posait pas. On lui parlait bien de temps en temps, on remarquait quelques fois qu'il était bon en classe, sauf qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas l'air intéressant. L'unique moyen de constater sa présence, en dehors de l'appel, était le petit dragon noir toujours perché sur son épaule ou voletant au-dessus de sa tête pendant les cours. Une dérogation spéciale, semblait-il, enfin, ce n'était pas pour autant que tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Maladroit, comme une bonne partie des gens, des cheveux d'un châtain auburn banal, il était un sorcier condamné à la norme. Personne ne se donnait la peine d'apprendre à le connaître, toutefois, sinon ils auraient vu un jeune adolescent plus terre-à-terre qu'il ne le laissait paraître, de même qu'un ami loyal et prêt à aider. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas sociable et moins les gens l'approchaient, plus il avait la possibilité de ses petites affaires dans son coin, du genre apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Ou, dans les jours de grande chance, redonner à Krokmou sa vraie taille avant de s'envoler pour une balade aérienne. Ce sort, presque semblable à _reducto, _faisait la fierté de Berk, un vieux village norvégien où l'on préférait chevaucher les dragons que les enfermer. Sans se vanter, il était plutôt ce que l'on pouvait appeler un prodige, du fait de son lien quasiment fusionnel avec Krokmou. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait exigé de le garder à Poudlard -aucun des deux n'aurait pu supporter la distance.

Voilà donc une petite partie de l'iceberg Hiccup Haddock, l'invisible chevaucheur de dragons de la célèbre école de magie britannique. Pour le moment, il se réjouissait des vacances prochaines. Une bonne partie de ses condisciples allait disparaître pour Noël, le laissant presque seul dans sa tour. Son dortoir était vide, il suffirait donc juste d'un petit _reducto_ sur les lits à baldaquins et son dragon favori pourrait se promener en paix -s'il ne décidait pas de brûler le parquet afin de dormir plus confortablement. Hiccup pouvait le comprendre, cependant, il n'était pas franchement convaincu que ses condisciples le puissent...

Étalé en travers de sa couche bleue, Hiccup désespérait de trouver quelque chose à faire. Il avait déjà maîtrisé une bonne partie des sortilèges demandés en cinquième année, avait de même révisé tout ce qu'il savait, ajouté ses connaissances personnelles et évité sciemment tout les élèves restants. Il était de plus, à sa grande fierté, parvenu à se cacher du trouble-fête en chef de l'établissement, alias Jack Frost, qui s'était mis en tête de le traîner dans les batailles de boules de neiges. Pourquoi, parmi des centaines d'élèves, avait-il été choisi par ce serpentard peroxydé ? Mystère. La malchance, sans doute. Et peut-être à cause de cette remarque désobligeante, un jour, dirigée contre le professeur Bines, que l'autre avait entendue et trouvé suffisamment drôle pour remarquer Hiccup.

Ce dernier soupira, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire pour le moment. Les autres devaient être dans le parc, à faire des bonhommes de neige ou il ne savait quoi, avec Rose et tout ce petit groupe d'enfants de légendes. Peut-être que le terrain de Quidditch était libre...

« -Mon grand, t'en penses quoi ? Je vais vérifier si le terrain est libre et on va se faire un petit vol cet après-midi ?, dit-il à l'adresse du reptile paresseusement étalé sur le parquet.

Son dragon émit une série de sons rapides, signe qu'il en était déjà excité. De toute façon, Hiccup ne prenait jamais part aux festivités collectives, dans un premier temps parce qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'y conduire, dans un second temps parce qu'il y serait aussi utile qu'une barre de strip-tease dans un couvent. Il restait tout son temps libre avec Krokmou, désolé de ne pas pouvoir enlever tout le temps le sort -en effet, le dragon pouvait attendre parfois deux semaines pour ne plus être confiné dans un corps aux dimensions réduites, à regarder son maître apprendre des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à saisir.

« -Il faut juste que je passe à la bibliothèque avant, l'informa Hiccup en se levant, pardon mon vieux mais tu vas devoir rétrécir encore. »

Le reptile aux yeux verts soupira à sa manière.

« -Je sais, Krok', tu n'aimes pas ça mais c'est la seule manière pour rester ensemble. Tu préférais rester à Berk l'année prochaine ? », proposa-t-il gentiment.

En guise de réponse, les pupilles de la bête se fendirent comme les chats.

« -Ok c'est un non catégorique, rit l'humain, tu es prêt ? On y va »

Une fois la lumière du sort éteinte, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'antre de Madame Pince, femme ô combien haïe de la plupart des sorciers de Poudlard (lui-même ne l'appréciait que très peu. Ce vieux vautour ne cessait de le regarder de manière condescendante, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'il empruntait. Si elle savait...). L'absence de monde dans les couloirs permit à Hiccup de se détendre : il ne se pas ferait bousculer aujourd'hui, ni les treize jours suivants. La paix totale dans un silence d'or, peut-être même de longes heures de vol s'il avait beaucoup de chance. Le rêve en somme. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui à cause de la distance -bon, avec la poudre de cheminette, cette excuse ne valait pas grand-chose- mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'à peine arrivé, il devrait participer à une quelconque compétition. Il était mieux à Poudlard.

Il esquissa un sourire. Le serdaigle avait beau n'avoir que de rapides connaissances dont il ne savait que les noms, le château était pour lui une véritable maison. Ici il pouvait amasser des savoirs qu'il n'aurait pu avoir ailleurs, et se sentait bien dans sa solitude, alors que dans son village, il était si réputé qu'il n'avait pas le temps faire un pas sans être accosté. Le seul point un tant soit peu négatif, c'était que certains cours l'ennuyaient, vu qu'il maîtrisait déjà une bonne partie de tout ce qui était souhaité pour les BUSES. Quant à son niveau étrangement élevé, et bien... il était tout simplement trop transparent comparé à d'autres pour être remarqué. Mais bon, à chaque fois que ce genre de pensées surgissaient, Hiccup les balayait en se disant qu'à Berk, avant qu'il ne démontre ses talents sur un dragon, il était aussi respecté qu'un cadavre de poisson jeté dans les toilettes. L'indifférence était bien plus préférable, tout de même. La gloire n'était rien par rapport à la connaissance que ses études lui apportaient.

Et puis il continuait en se disant qu'il y avait des avantages à être aussi consistant qu'un fantôme : il observait, prenait des notes sur quelques comportements, tel un anthropologue, juste pour s'occuper et savoir comment il pourrait réagir si d'aventure on lui adressait la parole.

Voilà qui était Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom. Dommage pour lui, ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas.

« -Vas-y mon grand ! La vrille ?, s'exclama Hiccup, cheveux au vent, T'es en forme aujourd'hui ? »

Aujourd'hui, il était doté d'une chance infinie. Pas âmes qui vivent aux alentours du terrain de Quidditch, s'il ne montait pas plus haut que les gradins, il aurait le droit à une bonne heure de vol avant de repartir. Il était béni !

Ils slalomaient entre les poteaux des buts en total liberté, sans spectateur. Si la vue des tribunes vides pouvaient avoir quelque chose de déprimant, cela ne l'était absolument pas pour Hiccup, dont l'adrénaline circulant en flots continus dans ses veines se chargeait de supprimer tous sentiments négatifs. Il n'y avait plus que Krokmou et lui au milieu des nuages (il priait pour que personne n'ait l'idée de regarder par les fenêtres de la bâtisse), à toucher la pluie encore contenue, ou en rase-mottes à frôler la poudreuse du bout des doigts. Sans sa selle, il devait se cramponner aux écailles, mais il n'en avait rien à faire : tout était trop grisant pour cela ! Il adorait ces exercices, en suspension dans l'air, juste avec son dragon, les deux êtres partageant durant ces minutes plus qu'une amitié, un lien véritable et puissant qui semblait pulser dans leur cœur.

Soudain, une idée stupéfiante envahit l'esprit de l'humain, qui sourit follement face à la figure encore irréalisée qu'il mourrait d'envie de mettre en pratique là, maintenant. C'était dangereux, potentiellement mortel -très potentiellement mortel- et il ne l'aurait jamais fait sur une autre monture que Krokmou. Cependant, il avait une totale confiance en ce dernier, donc rien ne pourrait mal se dérouler, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui intima l'ordre de grimper à la même hauteur que celle des plus hauts gradins et de stabiliser. L'adolescent lui souffla quelques mots de réconforts, continuant sa litanie quand il se leva et quand Krokmou s'agita, inquiet.

« -T'en fais pas mon grand, je vais juste sauter et remonter sur ton dos une fois plus bas. Tu devras me suivre, ok ? »

Le reptile le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

« -Roh, Krok', c'est rien du tout ! Et puis j'ai confiance en toi ! Tu ne veux pas ma mort, si ? Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il à la suite du coup d'œil indigné de son compagnon, Tu es prêt ? »

L'animal à sang-froid soupira lourdement mais se tint en alerte. Son maître était une vraie tête de mule.

« -C'est... PARTI ! »

Et il sauta. Dans un gouffre sans prise de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres, sa baguette magique placée en un endroit où il serait impossible de l'attraper en cas de besoin, à cause du trop lourd frottement de l'air lors de sa descente. L'euphorie était néanmoins trop forte pour qu'il s'inquiète de ces détails -oui, détails. Il savait d'ors et déjà que Krokmou le rattraperait, qu'ils atterriraient sains et saufs, riraient (si tant est qu'un dragon puisse rire) puis rentreraient dans la tour. C'était aussi simple que deux plus deux égale quatre. Il n'y aurait personne et Hiccup conserverait son petit secret encore un long moment, car il valait bien à lui seul toute sa solitude.

Hiccup ferma les yeux, appréciant les bourrasques de vents fouettant son corps maigre libéré de sa cape, le froid glissant sur sa peau décorée de tâches de rousseur, et... Un petit gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son reptile favori venait de le rejoindre et s'amusait à le faire tourner sur lui-même grâce des légers coup de pattes. Il battit des paupières un instant afin d'observer le sourire sans dents qui ornait à coup sûr le visage reptilien de son meilleur ami ailé. Hiccup le lui rendit.

« -Il est temps de remonter ! Après on rentre et je te promets, je passerai aux cuisines pour te ramener plein de bonnes choses ! Ça te dit ? »

Krokmou émit un mini-rugissement de bonheur une fois son maître assit sur son dos. Hiccup avait le privilège d'être grandement apprécié des elfes, il avait donc le droit de prendre autant de nourriture qu'il voulait (En vrai, les petits travailleurs le trouvait bien trop rachitique pour son propre bien). Ils se posèrent au sol et là Hiccup prit d'un coup tous les effets de ces instants de chute libre : il éclata de rire en s'étalant dans la neige, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Le dragon noir se coucha à ses côtés avant de frotter son museau contre la joue du jeune sorcier, symbole de son affection. En cet instant, Hiccup était parfaitement heureux, et complètement enivré de ces nouvelles sensations. Ses côtes commençaient à le faire souffrir tant il riait aux larmes.

« -Impressionant, Haddock », siffla une voix.

Joie douchée en une seconde. L'adolescent auburn se releva en l'espace d'un battement de cils, dans l'optique d'affronter l'élève qui se verrait octroyer d'un oubliette non désiré. Il tremblait toutefois. S'il se ratait ? Il aurait alors à expliquer pourquoi sa victime n'avait plus aucune mémoire, et de fil en aiguille, en viendrait à Krokmou. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui rendre sa taille normale techniquement, mais c'était tellement cruel de le laisser avec la carrure d'un lézard de poche durant toute une année ! Si l'administration découvrait le pot-aux-roses, ils seraient renvoyés, une fois la vérité répandue dans toute l'école, les parents furieux exigeraient qu'ils quittent Poudlard sur-le-champ. Hiccup n'avait pas le choix et avait tout intérêt à bien doser son sortilège. Il refusait de tout son être de se retrouver à Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, endroits où il était persuadé d'être jugé bien plus sévèrement qu'ici. Le cauchemar. Il se battrait pour rester au château, même si ça signifiait attaquer un de ses camarades.

Son angoisse dut se voir assez puisque que l'autre sortir de l'ombre, les mains levées en signe de paix.

« -No soucis, je ne suis pas là pour te balancer, sourit son « camarade ».

-Frost ?, il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou pleurer que ce soit lui parmi tous les autres.

-Lui-même, pour te servir, répondit-il avec une ridicule petite révérence.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te préviens, je-je te laisserai pas nous dénoncer. Je suis même prêt pour un duel, le menaça le serdaigle.

-Je te ferais rien du tout, idiot, tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est trop cool ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu devrais penser au Quidditch, à part si tu as peur de mourir d'un cognard en pleine tête, pouffa Jack, nan vraiment, je serais débile de vous dénoncer après un tel spectacle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu chevauchais les dragons tu vois.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je crie sur tous les toits. Sa majesté a-t-elle apprécié le spectacle comme elle l'appelle ?, rétorqua sarcastiquement Hiccup.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une mais vois-tu, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ce ton, fit remarquer le serpentard, J'ai beau avoir trouvé ta presque tentative de suicide divertissante, je peux toujours aller trouver le directeur. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton petit entraînement soit sur ton emploi du temps~, sifflota-t-il innocemment.

Il était cuit. Frost lui expliquait clairement son projet de chantage. Fronçant les sourcils, il bougea lentement sa main près de sa baguette. Le viking par ascendance ne se laisserait pas mener par le bout du nez.

« -Tu n'usurpes pas ton insigne..., grogna Hiccup.

-Que veux-tu ? Je suis à Serpentard pour une bonne raison, répliqua Jack en haussant les épaules, Et encore, estimes-toi heureux d'être tombé sur moi. Les autres seraient déjà partis et toi, viré. Donc... Disons que je ne dis rien sur ta grande entorse au règlement et tes petites cavalcades.. Tu peux bien me rendre un service n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne te mets pas la baguette sous la gorge non plus.

-Si tu parles, je suis viré, donc peut-être envoyé à Durmstrang. Vu dans ce sens, c'est un meurtre avec préméditation et complices.

-Un meurtre avec... N'importe quoi, s'esclaffa Jack, je ne veux pas du mal aux gens, je veux juste m'amuser et ça ne va jamais aussi loin, stupide serdaigle. En plus, c'est un deal relativement acceptable que je te propose. Et même pas humiliant pour toi en plus, que demander de plus ?

-... Quel deal ?, soupira Hiccup, regrettant déjà.

-Je veux que tu me donnes des cours.

-Pardon ?, souffla Hiccup, stupéfait.

-Quoi ? C'est pas aussi malveillant que ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?, rit Jack, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas à la hauteur des Sangs-purs au niveau des brimades. Ça ne me tente pas de te faire souffrir juste pour mon plaisir. Pas du tout mon genre.

-Pourquoi des cours ?

-C'est tout simple, tu es dans certaines de mes classes et depuis ton petit commentaire, je t'ai observé, j'ai vu ton très bon niveau et aussi que tu n'étais pas du tout une grande-gueule qui irait crier partout à quel point je suis nul ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai ma fierté sur ce point. Donc je me suis dit à l'instant que tu pourrais peut-être me donner des cours de sortilèges, de potion et d'histoire de la magie. Parce qu'entre nous, Pitch est le pire prof de potions au monde. Tu acceptes ?

-Mr Black n'est pas ton directeur de maison ?

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'aime. Il est flippant ce mec, il terrifie même les premières années de Serpentard. Donc, ta réponse ? », s'impatienta l'argenté.

Le serdaigle réfléchit un instant : cela lui ferait perdre du temps avec Krokmou, c'était inévitable et un très mauvais point, mais ce n'était que quelques petites heures par semaine, sans doute le soir alors qu'il volait de préférence au petit jour. Peut-être était-ce le niveau de Jack qui était la véritable punition, ou le fait qu'il risque d'y passer un temps infini si Frost avait besoin de venir le trouver pour régler ce problème ? Mystère qu'il ne résoudrait que plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas faire la fine bouche.

« -Bon... Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire... J'accepte...

-Cool ! Par contre... »

Tension. Il avait été bête de croire que le vert-et-argent se contenterait de si peu. Sur le coup il ne faisait pas honneur à sa maison, réputée pour sa réflexion.

« -J'peux venir vous voir quand vous vous entraînez ? Promis, j'amène personne mais c'est trop génial pour que je rate ça !, dit-il, avec l'air d'un enfant qui reçoit son cadeau de Noël en avance. Il semblait sincèrement impressionné, pas du tout moqueur.

-Euh... Je-j'en parlerai à Krokmou, promit Hiccup, abasourdi.

-Merci ! Bon, c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais j'ai une bataille de boule de neiges ensorcelées qui m'attend ! Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

-Hm, moi et les autres... Non. J'ai des choses à faire.

-y'apasquemoiquiaibesoindecours*, marmonna rapidement l'autre avant de reprendre, Je te laisse. Bye Haddock ! »

Il avait eu l'air de comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, pieds nus dans l'étendue blanche et glacée, aussi excité qu'un gosse à l'idée d'une gigantesque bataille de neige. Hiccup expulsa tout l'oxygène qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu avoir retenu. Ce mec était complètement bipolaire, ou au moins sérieusement allumé. Était-il vraiment un serpentard manipulateur ou avait-il juste emprunté l'uniforme à une pauvre victime frigorifiée ? Hm, il y répondrait plus tard à cette question. Il regrettait déjà : l'auburn était gauche dans les relations sociales et Jack lui tapait sur le système en temps normal, comment allait-il faire pour ne pas l'étrangler pendant leurs séances de tutorat ?

« -Viens mon grand, on retourne à la tour.. »

Il rechangea un Krokmou -encore méfiant d'une nouvelle apparition de l'hurluberlu aux cheveux blancs- à sa taille de poche et quitta le terrain. Tout en marchant, ses méninges tournèrent à plein régime afin de trouver une autre solution à cette inconfortable situation. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte d'un point important : Frost était connu, et avait sa petite troupe d'amis hétéroclite qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semelle. L'approcher serait impossible, à moins qu'il ne veuille attirer toute l'attention sur lui. De même, l'autre ne se gênerait sûrement pour l'aborder en-dehors de leurs leçons privées, ne serait-ce que pour faire connaissance et essayer de s'en faire un ami -ce qu'il avait commencé il y a peu. Refuser d'être ami avec Jack, c'était s'exposer à un assassinat brutal et sanglant de la part de l'armée de fangirls collée à ses basques, accepter, au contraire... C'était perdre tout son temps libre, devoir rendre compte sur ce qu'il faisait, par exemple, le matin, puisqu'il ne prenait pas de petit-déjeuner, merci aux elfes de maison. Ce serait la croix et la bannière pour un peu de temps avec Krokmou. Hiccup n'était même pas sûr que ce dernier puisse passer la journée avec Frost à côté sans essayer de le rendre chauve de manière définitive, en lui brûlant le cuir chevelu par exemple. Mourir de la main des groupies, ou perdre sa tranquillité, et Frost ses cheveux ? Quant à songer à un abandon de la part de l'argenté, autant espérer voir revenir l'ancien directeur Dumbledore d'entre les morts, c'était déjà plus probable.

« -Mais dans quel bourbier je suis allé me fourrer moi... », gémit-il au silence du hall.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom était un adolescent invisible pour la plupart. Malheureusement pour lui, un serpent répondant au doux nom de Jack Frost venait de prendre en charge la destruction méthodique de son mode de vie. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom avait oublié une chose : il était un poissard né.

* * *

*Il veut dire par là qu'il en profitera pour aider Hiccup à se sociabiliser.

Voilà ! Je reviens dans peu de temps avec le jour 4 ! Prévoyez les mouchoir pour celui-là !


	4. Day4 Bar-code

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

The Deadly Nadder : Re-coucou à nouveau :) ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises aussi rapidement ! Hm effectivement, je pense potentiellement faire une suite au jour trois, mais là je suis déjà entrain d'écrire une Punk/Nerd (un UA qui est d'ailleurs dans la week) qui promet d'être longue donc je verrais ça un peu plus tard. Mais c'est une idée à vraiment creuser ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop intello... En fait j'essayais de retranscrire son envie de connaissance plus que celui d'aventure que l'on voit dans le film mais visiblement j'ai trop abusé x). Pourquoi un chat ? Le chat c'est bon pour le monde normal... Je ne voyais vraiment Krokmou autrement que comme un dragon, puisqu'en plus ils existent dans Harry potter, autant en profiter *sourire* !

Bon, quelques petites précisions pour celui-là. Il n'est pas drôle. Pas du tout. Il y ait question de maltraitance psychologique, de scarifications, de dépression. Les caractères sont volontairement plus sombres. Le thème est le Bar-code UA, l'univers code-barres, où toute notre personnalité est inscrite sur notre poignet. Les chiffres changent au fur et à mesure, par contre, si une personne porte atteinte à sa vie, elle se retrouve avec une étoile rouge devant son numéro, impossible à enlever. Cet univers, je le trouve particulièrement horrible et ça se ressent. Bref, bonne lecture !

TRÈS IMPORTANT :** Hiccup est _italique_, Jack en écriture normale !**

* * *

Je suis né avec une malédiction au poignet, impossible à effacer. Un poignet marqué jusqu'à la mort, où tout mon être était réduit à quelques chiffres.

_Nous sommes tous venus au monde ainsi, tatoué comme le bétail d'antan. Nous ne sommes pas qu'une succession de nombres. Nous sommes plus profonds que cela... Je suis plus que cela. N'est-ce pas... ?_

Ce cadeau empoisonné, je l'ai en horreur. Tout le monde peut voir qui je suis, mes rêves, mes peurs, ce que j'aime ou déteste. Toute ma vie, je l'ai caché, de honte et de haine, dans les manches bleues de mes antiques sweat-shirt. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le voient. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me jugent. Ils n'en ont pas le droit.

_Dès qu'une personne posait les yeux dessus, elle riait des mes espoirs insensés, selon elle, je devais redescendre sur Terre. Qui êtes-vous pour me condamner de la sorte ? Pour vous, je l'ai dissimulé. Je ne veux pas que l'on brise les rares souhaits que j'ai. Les t-shirt à manches longues ont dès lors couvert ce poids._

Ils le portent avec tant de facilité. Comment peuvent-ils le supporter ? N'en sont-ils pas effrayés ? Pour moi, la question ne se pose pas. Je n'ai pas de famille et nos marques était la seule manière de nous rendre la vie un peu agréable à l'orphelinat. J'avais six ans et c'était mon premier souvenir : des gens regardant mon code-barre, énonçant tout ce que j'étais sans connaître mon nom. J'ai eu peur. J'étais terrifié. Ils ont su que j'adorais le bleu, ils m'ont donc offert des hauts couvrants -je suis toujours froid, ils ne voulaient pas que je tombe malade. Depuis cet instant, je l'ai montré le moins souvent possible. Ils n'ont pas cherché à me connaître alors ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

_J'étais, au jour même de ma naissance, un être non-désiré. J'ai tué ma mère pendant son accouchement. C'était rare, parce que nous étions assez développés pour modifier nos gènes et nous créer des codes. Visiblement, pas assez pour empêcher une pauvre femme de mourir en couches. Mon père m'a haï pour cet acte, alors que j'étais à peine à la lumière du monde. Dés les premières minutes de mon existence minable, j'étais condamné. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de ressembler à ma mère, car, s'il ne m'a jamais frappé, il ne m'a jamais donné d'amour pour autant, ni même un encouragement. Peut-être étais-je pour lui une sorte de fantôme. Avec ma chance légendaire, cela ne pouvait qu'être quelque chose dans le genre._

J'adore la neige et l'hiver. C'est pour cela que la première fois, je l'ai fait sous un arbre pendant une des mes fugues, au beau milieu d'un paysage gelé, immaculé comme mes cheveux. Sur ma peau d'albâtre, j'ai tracé des lignes, sur mon tatouage aussi, surtout sur lui. J'étais seul, terriblement seul. Aucun orphelin ne me parlait, ils avaient peur de mes mains et de mon corps glacial. Pour eux, je n'étais pas vivant. Les plus vieux m'ignoraient, à l'instar de nos tuteurs. Quand je riais, j'étais tout seul. Quand je voulais jouer avec eux, ils me rejetaient. Personne ne regarderait en-dessous du tissus. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Le bordeaux coulant sur mon avant-bras me paraissait être le plus somptueux des vins. Les gouttes s'épanouissant sur la neige me semblaient éclore en pétales de fleurs des plus chatoyants. J'ai été fasciné. J'y ai pris goût. Quand je ne supportais plus de raconter des blagues et des inepties au silence, alors je sortais et peignais mes bras. Jusqu'au jour où j'y étais trop fort. Trop loin. À mon réveil, j'ai découvert avec horreur l'astérisque rouge précédant ma marque. J'avais tenté de me tuer. Maintenant tout ceux qui verraient mon poignet le sauraient. Non. Non ! Pas question ! Ils m'enverraient Dieu sait où, en thérapie, je devrais montrer ma honte à des gens qui ne pourraient m'aider. Hors de question ! J'ai pris mes maigres biens, puis je me suis enfui sur les routes. Pas une fois l'orphelinat n'a lancé un avis de recherche. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un maudit qui aurait gâché leur réputation. Je suis un vagabond aux pieds nus et bleus de froid, qui ne peut s'empêcher de se réchauffer avec la seule chose qui l'a détruit.

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé en arriver là, ni même pensé à cet acte. Une fois de plus, je l'avais déçu -ce n'était pas nouveau, j'étais pour lui la plus grande source d'opprobre au monde. Malingre, sans force, réfléchi, détestant les affrontements, tout le contraire du Monsieur Muscle auréolé de gloire qu'il voulait que je sois. Ma faute cette fois-ci ? Mon code-barre, le traître, lui avait silencieusement crié l'unique secret qu'il ne devait pas connaître. J'étais homosexuel. Ses hurlements ont détruit métaphoriquement mes tympans mais ses insultes ont réellement percé mon cœur. J'avais dix-sept ans et je croyais encore, au fond moi, qu'il serait capable de m'aimer un jour. Cruelle désillusion. Tout est allé de travers, encore plus, par la suite. Je crois que tout en moi s'est brisé ce jour-là. L'ancien moi a disparu au moment où ma peau s'ouvrait. Mes amis m'avaient repoussé, mon propre père m'aurait tué sur place. J'étais une tête de turc, maintenant une immondice. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Devant lui, j'ai attrapé son couteau de chasse qui traînait sur la table et devant lui, je me suis ouvert les veines. Verticalement. Je ne voulais pas d'aide, je voulais mourir. Je suis devenu fou, j'ai hurlé les pires choses à mon géniteur, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur devant ses yeux ébahis, jusqu'à évanouissement. Je souhaitais qu'il sache à quel point il me faisait souffrir. Je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça si tout l'espoir qu'il me restait n'avait pas mis les voiles au moment où il reniait. À l'hôpital, je lui ai interdit l'accès à ma chambre. J'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire, il avait eu dix-sept ans pour tenter sa chance et m'accepter. Je ne voulais plus le voir maintenant. Il ne me comprendrait pas. Je suis parti, définitivement. Je suis une arrête de poisson parlante homosexuelle suicidaire. Ce gribouillage rouge au milieu de mes tâches de rousseur me rappelle sans cesse que je suis tout, tout sauf un être humain._

Et puis...

_Et puis..._

Tu m'as accueilli chez toi, dans ton petit appartement à peine assez grand pour toi.

_Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, jouant avec les enfants dans la neige, et ramené chez moi._

Je savais déjà...

… _que tu étais celui qu'il me fallait._

Avec toi, je ne suis plus...

_Seul. Et je suis..._

Désiré, aimé. Tu soignes mes blessures, effaces mes toiles mais ne t'effraies pas quand je les recommence.

_Tu baises mes plaies, bois mon amertume et je n'ai plus honte pour un temps. Tu refais ça autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que je me calme._

Je ris et tu m'accompagnes, me relances. Mon sang ne te dégoûte pas. Parfois, tu retraces leurs contours, tu joues avec. J'aime bien.

_Rien de toi ne peut m'écœurer. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée en dix-sept longues années de malheur. Tu es la seule lumière que je peux voir dans ce monde que je déteste. Je t'ai vu et je me suis reconnu en toi._

Tes larges cicatrices ne me dérangent pas, elles font partie de toi, et je t'aime tel que tu es. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ma solitude a disparu. Je suis boule de neige et amusement, et toi, tu es tout pour moi.

_Nos damnations_ se reflètent l'une _dans l'autre_. Tu me fascines _et je t'adore_. On se détruit, _nous continuons avec plaisir_, encore et encore. J'aime, tu aimes.

_Tu t'appelles Jackson Overland Frost, alias Jack Frost. Aujourd'hui, j'exauce ton plus cher souhait._

Ton nom est Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième de ta lignée. Dans peu de temps, j'accomplirais ton vœu.

_Le vide à nos pieds, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Embrasse-moi une dernière fois, porte-moi chance, j'en aurai besoin pour te retrouver dans cet autre monde. Je suis heureux, enfin._

Serre-moi contre toi et ne me lâche plus. Le vent nous portera bientôt ensemble vers un ailleurs sans doute meilleur qu'ici. La joie m'étreint le cœur.

_Nos astérisques disparaîtront_ et avec elle nos malédictions.

Nos mains se joignent,_ on se regarde une dernière fois._

Je veux être libre.

_Je veux voler._

Ensemble ? _Ensemble._

Tant que je suis avec toi, _je peux aller partout_

Par_tout..._

* * *

Bref, désolé pour cet OS absolument déprimant. Un suicide amoureux, mais quelle bonne idée. Bon, il est le plus court de tous parce que vraiment , croyez-moi, j'ai eu mal au cœur en l'écrivant, et si j'avais pris ça du côté psychologique... Il y en aurait eu pour presque 20 pages. Peut-être que je le reprendrais un jour. Je retourne taper le jour 5, qui est déjà plus lumineux que celui-ci ! (chose plus personnelle : je hais l'internat, je retape tellement que j'en ai des crampes aux doigts...)


	5. Day5 PunkNerd

Disclaimer : Jack et Hiccup appartiennent à Dreamworks, 100 suns à 30 seconds to mars et Jared Leto... Et bien à lui-même je crois

Eyako : Voilà c'est ce qu'il faut se dire ! Non je t'ai fait pleurer :o ? Euh je suis désolée -mais en même temps, ça veut dire que j'ai atteint mon but x) !

The Deadly Nadder : Eh bien écoute, je contente que tu réagisses sur ces OS moi ^^. Ah c'est vrai, le changement d'écriture ne t'a pas dérangé ? tant mieux ! C'était pour faire une sorte de dialogue avant qu'ils ne sautent, pour ce rappeler ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose... Merci d'avoir aimé celui-là aussi !

Un GIGANTESQUE MERCI à Loikira qui me pointe mes fautes et me permet d'améliorer ces petits OS !

En fait, c'est lui le plus petit, mais peut-être le plus lourd, ce sera à vous de voir, chers lecteurs ^^. Encore merci des reviews ! Je vous laisse sur ce petit Punk/Nerd assez sensuel ;) (la chanson : www . youtube watch ? v = 2agKeLtf-EI il suffit juste d'enlever les espaces. Elle est très douce, je trouvais qu'elle convenait bien à un moment comme celui-là)

* * *

100 suns tourne en boucle sur l'ipod reposant sur la table de nuit, au milieu des livres. Nouvel instrument à ajouter à la guitare acoustique, le doux froissement des draps, et les murmures presque inaudibles de deux voix masculines. Enlacés amoureusement malgré leurs corps brûlants, glissants de sueur, ils se regardent sans détacher leur iris de l'autre. Rien ne se dit, tout se comprend. Les yeux verts émeraude luisent de satisfaction et de tendresse gênée, tandis que ceux, couleur des mers glacées, de passion et d'adoration. Ils sont seuls au monde comme les amoureux savent si bien le faire. Il n'y a plus qu'eux, leur vrais eux mis à nu, sans aucun masque. Plus d'Hiccup-le-Nerd, ou de Frost punk aux multiples piercings. Il est bon d'oublier ce qu'ils sont pour les autres et de se concentrer uniquement sur l'objet de leur affection. Juste Hic et Jack, tout simplement. Sans prise de tête, juste des instants de rêve suspendus dans le temps.

Au début de l'après-midi, le plus petit a invité son amant chez lui, profitant d'une absence de son père. Il est tellement mieux d'être seuls pour profiter. Ils ont rit, regardé un film, se sont cherchés comme ils savent si bien le faire, humour et cynisme mêlés, et de nombreuses fois se sont embrassés. Puis, lentement, sensuellement, comme s'ils avaient l'éternité pour eux, ils se sont étendus sur le lit -leur lit-, heureux et tremblants d'anticipation.

Un pull olive décoré d'un dragon gît au sol, côtoyant un jean slim troué, abandonné sans regrets sur une moquette dont ils se moquent. Du bout des doigts, Hiccup retrace la mâchoire du jeune homme qu'il aime alors que ce dernier embrasse son front un peu mouillé, les mains lâches autour de la taille du châtain. Un léger sourire orne leurs lèvres encore rouges de baisers et elles se rejoignent encore, lascives et paresseuses. Il n'y a rien qui presse après tout. Que des heures à passer dans les bras de l'autre. Du bonheur à éparpiller dans l'air ambiant, à condenser dans leur étreinte. Jack se love un peu plus contre le corps fin de son petit « puits de savoir » que tantôt il possédait encore, chantonnant en même temps que Jared Leto. Hiccup pense que son rebelle de petit ami n'a rien à envier au chanteur, pas le moins du monde. Il n'est pas aussi inaccessible que la star, puisqu'il l'a ici, à ses côtés, et qu'il est tout aussi attirant – le rose de ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles lui donne envie de les picorer. Un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche à l'idée que ce beau jeune homme est tout à lui autant qu'il est sien, alors qu'il hait son corps que Jack semble pourtant adorer. Il se sent si bien entre ses bras tatoués qu'il pourrait y rester l'éternité entière, ronronnant comme un petit chat, loin, très loin du monde. Dans un îlot de paix et de sérénité.

Il niche son nez au creux du cou de son amoureux, humant lentement les effluves d'un déodorant Axe et d'une transpiration piquante, puis dépose un petit baiser tout contre la veine palpitante, encourageant le plus vieux à continuer. Jack ne se fait pas prier, se redressant juste assez pour pouvoir lui chanter à l'oreille, telle une sérénade. Hiccup ne l'accompagne pas, cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de fredonner en même temps.

_« I believe in nothing_

_100 suns until we part »_

Les deux hommes adorent la dernière phrase. Pour beaucoup, elle signifie cent jours car cent soleils et jusqu'à il y a peu, Jack a cru à cette version. Puis Hiccup est entré dans sa vie avec un avis contraire qu'il a de suite préféré. Le temps de la vie de cent soleils avant une séparation, soit des milliards d'années qui s'approchent d'une éternité. Depuis cet instant, la calme et douce mélopée est devenue l'hymne de leur couple, chanté par Jack dès qu'il peut, souvent après que les gémissements d'Hiccup se soient tus comme les siens et que les paupières du châtain se soient une dernière fois fermées sur une constellation connue de lui seul. Quand il ne reste plus que l'amour après la luxure.

Les boucles de métal ornant les oreilles de l'argenté chatouillent l'auburn qui rit dans l'épaule de Jack. Les doigts blancs ont commencé à tracer des signes sans sens sur les hanches étroites de celui qui pouffe, plus pour la tendresse que par envie de recommencer. De leur côté, ceux plus bronzés s'amusent des épis des cheveux immaculés. Hiccup se tait et tout deux à nouveau se fixent. Ils ne peuvent s'en lasser. Jack admire la manière dont les tâches de rousseur s'effacent sous une morsure violacée, l'alanguissement progressif de ce petit corps trop souvent penché sur un livre, profite de ses yeux libérés de ses épaisses lunettes. Mais plus que le physique, mignon et non viril, c'est de la personnalité de son compagnon dont il est tombé amoureux. Son cynisme le fait rire, sa gêne l'attendrit, ses œillades parfois involontairement provocatrices le font gémir d'envie, sa passion pour les choses inutiles l'agace autant qu'elle l'amuse. Et dans la clarté lunaire qui inonde la pièce -ils n'ont pas pris la peine de fermer les volets- et baigne son Hiccup, il ne lui trouve plus aucun défaut. Il ne peut qu'admirer cet être à part qu'il ne veut jamais voir partir. Jack pense à tout cela en berçant Hiccup de sa voix.

Quant au auburn, il se sent attisé par le regard pénétrant du jeune homme aux iris bleus et par les va-et-viens longs, incessants dans le pli de sa hanche sensible. Il semble qu'il retrace ses tâches de son machinalement, juste pour le détendre. Il n'a pas encore remarqué le subtile mouvement de sa fine main gauche s'approchant d'un piercing qui décore une auréole rose un peu pliée par la tiédeur ambiante. Hiccup adore jouer avec celui-ci, rien que pour s'amuser des réactions de Jack, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il aime observer, explorer, en adolescent curieux qu'il est, et Jack est si fascinant... Hiccup sait qu'en étant avec lui, il a pu le sauver de chemins dangereux si bien qu'il est plus que fier de voir son Jack épanoui, et plus qu'heureux de se caler contre son torse puis d'entendre battre son cœur. Le plus petit ne peut décrire combien il aime son petit ami, à quel point il souhaite pouvoir rester avec lui pour toujours, quand bien même la formulation sonne comme un conte de fée. Il veut être en mesure de l'écrire jusqu'à sa mort. La pensée de ne jamais quitter leur étreinte chaude d'amour, moite de désir parfois, fait figure de Paradis. Il se sent si bien qu'il glisse un peu plus contre Jack et fredonne à sa suite.

_« I believe in nothing_

_Not in peace and not in war_

_But the truth in who we are... »_

Ses doigts mutins ont attrapé la petite sphère polie, ceux de Jack s'accrochent à un brasier qui se réveille. Ils s'embrassent une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne se séparent plus, plaquent leur peau l'une à l'autre, pressent leurs aines dans un sursaut de luxure. Hiccup noue son bras libre autour des épaules tatouées elles aussi, Jack, souriant, enlève la répétition de l'ipod. Il a eu cette idée il y a peu et veut la mettre en pratique pour son adorable petit ami qui recommence à rosir : Il lui fera l'amour au rythme de la musique, en lui chantant fébrilement à l'oreille, pendant qu'il le fait gémir, les chansons qu'il a mis dans la playlist. Son petit nerd pourra bouder du manque de musique classique, il trouvera l'instant si magique qu'il en oubliera ses griefs, il en est sûr.

Jack ravit ses lèvres encore un peu rougies, et Hiccup s'abandonne à nouveau. Le temps, une seconde fois, se suspend au milieu de leurs soupirs.

100 suns joue encore une dernière fois au complet. Le punk rechante un passage en particulier.

_« I believe in nothing_

_but the beating of our hearts... »_

* * *

Le jour 5 est fini ! Bon, je vous annonce que les deux prochains jours ne sont pas finis et que, à mon grand malheur, j'ai un mal fou à les écrire. Je n'ai même pas fait la moitié du jour 6, quant au jour 7, il n'existe même pas encore... Donc plutôt que de poster deux OS pourris, je préfère prendre mon temps et retravailler plus profondément le thème 6, créatures mythiques et en faire une fic à part. Désolé, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à les écrire... *pleure de dépit* Encore merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé et mis des review. Vous êtes géniales (géniaux ?) ! A bientôt !


End file.
